


And he holds her close just to keep the world at bay

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Minor Injuries, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Jaskier’s self care routine may have just gotten a little more... pleasurable.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	And he holds her close just to keep the world at bay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cringy summary, I couldn’t think of anything this early in the morning. 
> 
> This started off as geraskier but then I discovered yennskier halfway through so I abruptly changed it, lol.
> 
> Title from ‘fair’ by The Amazing Devil.

Jaskier had seen through a wide variety of different creams and lotions for his body. It wasn’t that he was vain or self - conscious or anything like that; he just liked to keep up appearances, made it easier to gain fans or find courts where he could stay a while.

He prefered his products to have fresh ingredients- he didn’t believe in products that claimed to use exotic ingredients like ‘Phoenix feathers’ or ‘unicorn blood’, utter piss if you asked him. Nah. Jaskier moved towards more natural ingredients like honey and nuts or sweet, fresh flowers, yes… although, if a certain trend came round that everyone would start going mad for then he wouldn’t be that wary of trying it.

That's where we stand now. A cream, made by a mage, using ground pearls and willow sap. Applied to the chest area, it’s said to make the skin glow like a fertile goddess - Jaskier’s pretty sure this was made intending women as the target audience, but oh well - and leave it feeling soft like elven silk. 

He wasn’t one to fall for marketing techniques but if the consumers liked it, then why shouldn’t he?

They had settled in a bustling town, Geralt had a contract that required them to stay there for a short time, and Jaskier was content in making his own money by playing for the inn they were staying at.

It was late at night when Geralt got back from his contract on the last day of their stay, Geralt had finally managed to kill the threat that had been plaguing the town. He had settled in to the pre-prepared bath jaskier had set up for him when he heard him return, mixed with oils and decorated with rose petals, and was content to lay their and close his eyes when he heard the subtle pop of one of Jaskier’s jars being opened. The bard, sitting on a stool next to the bathtub, took off his shirt and started to apply an even amount of the cream on his chest and shoulders, leaving the skin slicked and the hairs dark and wet.

“How long you been using that stuff?” the witcher grunted. Jaskier’s eyes, which had previously been shut, opened suddenly, a confused look on his face.

“This is my third jar… why? You like what you see?”, he laughed as he stood up from his stool to return the jar to one of the satchels they carried with them, then returned and faced the Witcher in the tub.

“I… overheard something a pair of women were saying in the brothel the other night”. Jaskier continued listening, eager to hear whatever Geralt was going to say as it wasn’t that often that he did actually speak to him, at least not more than a few sentences.

“Oh? And you think I'd find it interesting? Do tell, witcher”

Geralt sighed before continuing, “they were talking about some cream, it sounded like the one you use. They mentioned some _…_ _interesting…_ side-effects”

“Side effects?”. Jaskier furrowed his brows, but quietened to let the witcher continue.

“Hmm. lactating”. Jaskier tried and failed to suppress a huff of laughter when he heard what the witcher had said.

“L… lactating?! I don't think that’ll affect me, geralt. I'm a man! If you hadn’t noticed!?”. Jaskier laughed some more then shot the witcher a cheery smile before getting up to change into his small-clothes.

“Might not matter what gender you are, bard, although I've only heard it from women. Might not even be the same stuff you’re using”, Geralt sighed then turned himself to face Jaskier's direction, who was behind a carved oak folding-screen getting changed, “you haven’t felt strange?”

Jaskier huffed, “uh… i don't think so", he came out from behind the screen, now dressed in his small-clothes, "How would I tell?”, he asked as he sat back down on the stool and faced Geralt.

“I've seen side effects like this before, even in men. Potions gone wrong and such”, he sighed then leaned back and shut his eyes to rest in the bath, “your chest - it should feel softer. Technically speaking you would grow breasts, but not to worry. They'd be hardly noticeable. Your… nipples… would be more sensitive, hurt more often than not. When that happens you would start to leak”. He opened his eyes to see jaskier smirking at him, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. Geralt grunted then made to get out, grabbing a towel that hung from the wall.

“That sounded painful. You might want to rest for a bit, i'm sure speaking that much takes a lot out of you”, he giggled. Geralt turned to him, towel around his waist, and shook his head disapprovingly.

“I'm just trying to help”, he said, “though if you’ve been using the cream for a while and nothing happened, then i don't think you've got much to worry about”

Jaskier frowned, “So i'm fine then. If it hasn’t happened by now then it won’t happen at all?"

Geralt, now in a pair of loose breeches, uncovered one of the two beds in their room, settling inside for the night, '' I wouldn't rule it out. If you want to keep using your cream then do as you please, just don't come crying to me when you start leaking milk from a pair of tits”. Jaskier scoffed then got up to settle into his own bed for the night.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Jaskier continued to use his cream, pleasantly happy from the results. Not only did his skin glow and feel soft to the touch, he also just felt more  _ alive _ . Like in the mornings he would feel rejuvenated, refreshed and overall ready for anything.

And he hadn’t had any side-effects.

_ Well… _

It  _ was  _ normal for some men to have sensitive nipples right? I mean, that’s a thing, surely. Jaskier thought so, if anything it would just make for a more pleasant time in the bedroom. It was also normal for them to change color too, right? what was once his dusky, copper nipples now almost matched the colour of his lips, if not lighter. A cute pink colour, something he had seen on many women before him, and some men, but never himself.

And if his chemise was tighter around his chest, it didn’t  _ have _ to have anything to do with the cream, right? No, it just meant that jaskier had been over-indulging. That’s why his chest was so soft and cushiony.

Not milk.

Not  _ milk. _

  
  


~*~

They had been on the road for a while, about a week since they had left that town. Of course they had to get attacked by something; Bandits.

Geralt managed to fend them off with only a bruise to his thigh. Jaskier, however, had managed to get a swift cut on his right collarbone, almost too close to his neck. The cut continued to ooze blood even after Geralt had deemed it fine, just said ‘ we’ll find a river, you can wash it out there’, as if  _ infection _ wasn't a thing.

That was about the time yennefer had sprung out of nowhere, only the harsh gust of wind the portal left behind to even let them know she appeared.

“Yennefer, to what do we owe the pleasure?”Geralt asked her. Jaskier looked at her expectantly, still grimacing from where he held his hand over his bloodied doublet.

“Knew you were near. You know how it is, djinn-bond and all… ”, her gaze flicked to jaskier and his cut, “here", she waved her hand and just like that the cut was gone, not even a scar in place.

He sneered at her before walking towards Roach. Only to get away from  _ her. _

“I have a house nearby, If you wanted to stay for a bit. Could use a bit of… company”, she smirked, before opening up another portal, “”after you?”

Geralt sighed, before turning to Jaskier, who was staring back at him, a tired expression on his face, “Come on. There was a contract for a creature ‘round here anyway, should bring us a bit of gold”. Jaskier sighed and grabbed roach's reins, leading her through the portal.

This wasn’t jaskier first time through one of these, but he never got used to the feeling and he didn’t think he ever would. He had to swallow down the sudden rush of bile to his throat. One hand gripping roach’s reins, the other he used to hold his stomach, trying to ease the nauseas sensation.

They had landed outside on old stone manor, jaskier guessed that yennefer had used her magic to enthrall the poor owner, who was probably stowed away somewhere inside.

“Here”, Geralt loaded jaskier with his satchels and spare cloaks, “put these in our rooms. I'm going to sort out that contract. Probably won't be back until tomorrow night, so don’t wait up”

Jaskier snorted, “was that a joke, dear witcher?”. He only got the usual ‘hmm’ before Geralt was atop roach and heading away from the manor. Jaskier turned only to be face to face with yennefer. He’d be lying if he said that wasn’t a little scary.

“Somethings different about you, bard”, her eyes flicked up and down, making him feel more than a little uncomfortable, “you’re not cursed are you?”

“Not that I know of”, he muttered, “come on then, this stuff’s heavy you know. We don't all have magic strength”. He walked towards the front door, yennefer lingering behind.

Jaskier met the sorceress later for dinner. She was in the library sitting in a plush, green, velvet arm-chair, fire blazing, stew set on the side table as she read through the mass collection of books they had there. She looked up as jaskier entered, hair still damp from the earlier bath he had taken. He sat on the matching divan sofa across from her, bowl of stew in hand.

All of a sudden yennefer whipped her head up, an interesting scent hitting her nostrils. It smelled of magic, covered by cheap, yet effective, perfumes. She looked at jaskier, noticing the sheen of lotions covering the skin at the base of his neck, where his chemise failed to cover.

Jaskier looked up, “what? What is it?”

Yennefer hesitated before shaking her head and saying, “that cream on your chest? What is it?”

“Oh!”, he smiled cheerily at her, “interested in some vanity, are we? it‘s ‘supposed’ to make your skin feel really soft and glowy. Like a ‘fertility goddess’ i believe was the advertisement. I Think it was aimed towards women”

“Made by a mage?”, she asked, smirking. She had heard, from triss, about a mage releasing a similar cream for women. Wondrous results. However, the mage happened to be a sick pervert with a weird kink for milky tits. They stopped selling it, but it was so popular that many women had unfortunately already suffered.

“Um… I believe so, yes?”, he replied, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“You know they don't sell that anymore, right?”, jaskier nodded his head, “do you know why?”, she asked him.

He hesitated, “...some sort of unwanted side-effect?”. Yennefer smirked at him before shaking her head and getting up to grab a new book.

“Unwanted, yes… Not a side-effect”, she continued, “the mage who crafted it, he was a degenerate old man. Had a strange fetish for lactating women”

Jaskier looked slightly stunned, mouth agape, before continuing, “but i'm fine, right? I mean… I'm- I’m a man, so… ”

“The spell would have been intended for whoever uses the cream. It is a  _ woman’s  _ cream after all”, she smirked, setting herself back down across from jaskier, new book in hand, “tell me, have you seen any changes in your body?”

Jaskier flushed. She watched his reddened neck bob as he swallowed, “uh- I… well. Now that you mention it. Well-”. She huffed, standing up to walk over and sit by his side. Jaskier turned to face her, sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

“Shirt off”, she said, more of a command that jaskier complied. She furrowed her brows, bringing her hands up to prod at the bard’s chest, “not that i’ve seen you shirtless before, bard, but i don’t think these look like they should”. She cupped his right pec with her hand, pushing gently. It gave more than it should have, her index finger pushing into the supple flesh. 

“I don't think there’s milk yet, but there will be, soon. I can’t stop it, the mage was surprisingly powerful”. She brought her hands up higher and traced his pink nipples, they hardened almost immediately and he gasped as they did.

“More sensitive… ”, she murmured. She pulled herself back and, as if waking from a daze, spoke to him, “I'm going to put you to sleep. By the time you wake i should have an idea on how to fix it”

“Wait! Why do I have to sleep? Can’t I stay awake?”. She huffed, stood up and maneuvered him into a lying position, he let her. She grabbed a plush cushion and placed it under his head. He was leaning on his elbows as he waited on her replying.

“You’re going to fill with milk, jaskier. Fast. it  _ will _ hurt. Since you’re a  _ man _ your body will reject it. Of course, if you’d prefer to be awake-”. 

“No! No! I- I understand. Do as you must”. She waved her hand above his head and his eyes rolled back as his head hit the pillow with a soft thump.

  
  


~*~

  
  


It took about three hours for the whimpering to start. Yen had been in the same room, standing over a wooden table grinding down some herbs that she needed for future clients. When she heard the noises she had been over in a shot.

In the three hours they waited she had consistently checked on him. His chest, though it never got bigger, had gotten tighter. Blue veins evident underneath the taut skin. His nipples had hardened, turning to firm, rosy nubs. More fitting for a woman bearing a child… not a male bard.

She raised him up by his shoulders, gaining a small moan from the man, and sat down, resting his head on her lap. She moved a hesitant hand towards his chest, sliding through the dark curls, feeling the stretched skin underneath. He moaned and whimpered as she continued to caress the sensitive skin.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open, revealing glazed over cornflower-blues. It took a moment for him to come back to reality, his brows furrowing as he clenched his eyes shut with the sudden rush of pain.

“Mmph- fuck! Yen… ”, he cried. His chest started heaving with his sudden pants for air. She brushed her hands through his hair.

“Calm down jaskier. It’s alright”, she whispered to him, “we just need to relieve the pressure”. Tentatively, she moved her hand to his nipple, brushing her thumb over the sensitive bud. A creamy bead dribbled out, falling down the side of his chest and disappearing into the velvet sofa.

“Gah-”, he cried. His face was flushed, pink high on his cheeks. His brows quirked up in a pleasurable manner and, if yennefer didn't know any better, she would say he was enjoying this.

“Shh, shh. That's it, were getting somewhere”, she said.

“Gods, Yen, i’m not a child”, he huffed, eyebrows still creased in pain. She let out a sigh of annoyance as she forcefully pinched both of his reddened nipples with her hands which caused a small stream of creamy, white droplets to spurt out and trickle down his side, making the small dark stain on the couch grow.

“Ahh- mmn, fuck, Yen!”, he shouted. She couldn’t ignore the growing tent in his pants and let one of her hands wander down his navel, stopping short to circle around the dip from his belly-button.

“Not a child? Well, then maybe you should start acting like it”, he barely bucked his hips but it was enough to tell her what he wanted, “now, now. Naughty boys don’t get treats”, she smirked. He opened his eyes to look at her through half lids, whimpering as she brought her hand back up to squeeze his right chest, a heavier stream of droplets leaving him.

“Or… maybe you’d rather be a naughty girl, yes. I think that would suit our situation a bit better”, a soft moan escaped him and she found herself bringing a milky hand up to cover his lips, smearing the creamy substance onto him. Jaskier, being too enamoured from the lust, lapped at the fingers with his tongue, using his teeth to bring them closer and suckling them softly.

“Mhm”, she giggled, “Good girl. Good girls get rewards”. She pushed her hand under his pants and gently stroked his hard cock, thumbing over the tip and running her fingers to massage the velvety skin underneath.

She pulled her hand back and moved him so that she could get up, letting his head hit back against the sofa and admiring the new jiggle that waved through his soft chest. She used her hands to untie his pants, letting his hard cock spring free, and pulled them off the rest of his body. Lifting off her dress, she brought her leg up to straddle his hips, resting her hands on his shoulders - pinning him to the sofa.

“Does the good girl want her tittys sucked?”, she grinned at him, he gazed back at her, a thin sheen of sweat adorning him.

“Are you making fun of me?”, he breathed out. She laughed, removing her left hand to knead into the soft flesh of his left tit. She could feel his cock jump underneath her.

“Maybe, although i think you’re rather enjoying it. Now say it”, she demanded, he smiled before replying.

“Please, god yen- please… suck my tits”, he panted. She watched a flush of deep red cover him from nose to chest, she couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or pleasure, probably both.

She smiled before bringing her lips to suckle against one of the stiff nubs, her hand rubbing the other. The relief was almost instantaneous. He let out a sigh as yennefer hummed around the nipple she had latched onto.

She ground her hips against him as she pinched the other nub, making him whine and causing his thighs to quiver involuntarily. They locked eyes for a moment and yen moved back up to his mouth and kissed him, letting him taste the mouthful of creamy, hot milk that she had savoured herself. She pulled back and purposely let some dribble down her chin, his eyes flicked there and he moved forward to lap it up.

“now, now. Don’t be so eager”, she smirked. He pulled back, mouth agape and nodded slightly. She straightened her back and looked down at him, letting her eyes roam over his chest.

“were getting somewhere, I’m right in saying it doesn't hurt as much anymore?”. He nodded his head vigorously. She pushed back, grinding down as she did so, until she was right above his throbbing cock. Using her hand she aligned him into herself and sank down until she was full of him, crotch to crotch.

“No reason for this not to be enjoyable for both us”, she smirked, breathless, lifting herself up then down, up then down, gaining a rhythm that they both enjoyed. Jaskier’s back arched and his knuckles were white where he grabbed onto the sofa.

They worked up a good sweat, both of them glistening in the fire light. If Geralt came back now, for some odd reason, there would be no denying the stench of sex in the manor. Hell. At this point, yennefer thought, even a common person could smell it.

Yennefer had a steady rhythm of slowly lifting up and down with the occasional hard thump back down onto him. She watched, whenever she did this, as the rough thump caused a few extra dribbles of creamy white liquid to run down his softer chest. Sometimes she would stop to lap it up and then admire his screwed up face after she had sucked and licked and bit at his over-sensitive nipples ( they weren’t  _ that _ sensitive before but that’s nothing a little magic couldn’t fix. Now every time she touched them he was near weeping with the sensation ).

“Y-yen please!”, he cried, as she continued to administer the torturous sensations.

“Oh, come now. You can last a bit longer”, she said as she thrusted downwards once more, pearls of milk dripping into the now dark-stained sofa, “what’s another hour?”

He shivered as she pinched his nipple in her fingers, “I can’t!”, he shouted. 

Yennefer huffed, “look it would just make this a lot easier if you climaxed. It would get most of it out”, she said while riding him.

His eyebrows creased in confusion, “what?”, he asked.

She huffed before halting her movements and sitting on him completely, “the release of pressure that happens when you come will also force the milk from your tits. Does that make you happy?”, she asked, impatient.

His mouth formed a small ‘o’ before he started nodding. “Great”, she said, “we’ll continue then”. She continued her rhythm once again, although a bit more rough this time, bringing both hands up to his nipples, pinching and massaging the tender nubs. She ground her hips down, hard.

“F-uck, yen!”, he cried. Yen looked down at him. He gasped sharply and she felt his dick twitch inside her, she knew he was close.

“Almost there bard”, she rubbed his nipples between her fingers. There was now a steady stream of milk leaking from both.

His mouth was open agape, sweat glistening all over him, flush high on his cheeks. He was in pure bliss, a sweet state of ecstasy. It was time.

She felt her own heat build up low in her belly, fuelled by the harsh twitches of his cock and the sweet release of creamy milk that ran in rivulets down his sides. She ground down hard again, knowing he liked it as he took in another sharp breath.

“Fuck-yen! I’m gonna!-“. She felt his dick spasm inside her. He clenched his eyes shut and he threw his head back in a choked back moan. She felt hot loads filling inside her and as he gasped she watched the milk spurt out from the rosy nubs on his chest, covering his neck and stomach. At this sight she arched her back and clenched around him, she grasped at his soft chest as her climax took over, leaving red marks where her hands had been. She landed on top of him, chest to chest, uncaring that they would both be covered with milk.

It took them both a short while to regain their breath. Jaskier brought a milk-covered hand up to his mouth and licked.

“S’not bad actually”, he said, “I could bottle this and sell it”. She raised her head to look at him, cornflower blue eyes stared back, grinning.

“Shut up, jaskier. No-one’s going to drink your breast milk”, she almost laughed.

“That’s the thing, I wouldn’t call it that. It would just be fresh milk from an… unknown source?”. She laughed as her head hit his chest again. She shut her eyes, almost nodding off before she was interrupted.

“Will this happen again?”, he asked. She smirked, without looking up she answered back.

“Most likely”, she said, “I can’t reverse the effects of the cream… too strong”, she mumbled, half asleep.

“And… you’ll  _ fix _ it again?”, he asked, his voice nearly a whisper. She smiled into his chest.

“Mmm, most likely”. She didn’t need to look to see him smile. Bringing her hands to rest underneath her head, she let herself be taken by sleep, enjoying the feeling of someone else’s fingers combing through her hair.


End file.
